


Next Avengers: Francis Barton

by Devil_eyed_rebel



Series: Next Avengers [1]
Category: Marvel, Next Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aunt Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton is a Good Dad, Francis and Mara are best friends, Francis is a trouble maker, Gen, francis needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_eyed_rebel/pseuds/Devil_eyed_rebel
Summary: Francis Barton on his 16th birthday hoped that his mom would show up. Turns out it is like every other year and it will just be him and his father.
Series: Next Avengers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982995
Kudos: 3





	Next Avengers: Francis Barton

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is just a little series I decided to start. I really love the characters in the Next Avengers but I wanted to write life for them if Ultron had not happened, so this is what has come of it. I probably won't have Torrun or Pym included in any of these, but they will be mentioned from time to time. I will be writing a lot with Francis, Azari and James though!
> 
> Enjoy!

The sun had gone down just an hour earlier, but the house was quiet. Clint Barton cleared the table as he watched his son wrap a blanket around him as he sat on the couch in the living room. It had been a rough night , Francis had shut down when the clock hit seven p.m. He knew exactly why, and in that moment wished he could remove the pain his son was feeling.

Today Francis Barton had turned sixteen years old. He had spent the day with his dad, instead of his friends, which now that Clint thought about it was not all that surprising. There wasn’t a single birthday that Francis had spent away from his father, at least not by choice. The two had made their own pizza, a tradition they had started when Clint had burnt dinner on Francis’ sixth birthday. Ten years. That thought alone made Clint feel old. The cake sat untouched, which was a shocker, because usually the boy devoured the cake.

As Clint's phone rang, he looked at the caller I.D and remained still for a moment. Bobbi Morse. It tempted him to turn the phone over and toss his hearing aids so he could just say he missed her call. As childish as that seemed, it was her fault that their son was so upset on his birthday. Looking at the phone, and then the calendar on the wall with a simple ‘Francis’ Birthday’ written on the date, and underneath it ‘Mom’s visiting’. 

“You just going to ignore that? This is the third time she’s called.” Francis asked, catching his father’s attention. “I can drop it in the sink and that would be the excuse we could use, you know, no harm now fowl.”

“I was tempted to take out my hearing aids.” Clint admitted, making the boy laugh. “That would leave no excuse for you, though.”

“I don’t need one, and she probably knows that about right now.” he told him with a shrug. “What’s another birthday without mom though, I mean, really I don’t know why she bothers telling me she’ll be here. All she does is call around nine p.m, tell us that work got crazy and she needed to take care of things, rinse and repeat.”

“I’m sorry, Francis. I wish she had been here.” Clint said. “Wanna dry while I wash?” he asked and received a shrug for an answer, so he tossed the towel at him. “I was thinking, maybe you can come with me on my next mission. I know you said you didn’t want the S.H.I.E.L.D life. I’ll need someone to take over for me eventually, and you seem to have been taught pretty well in handling the bow and arrow.”

“Oh have I? I wonder who could have taught me they must have been unquestionably good.” Francis laughed, taking a plate from Clint. “I’ll try it.” 

“You know, they’re forming a team. The name is under revision, but right now they’re called ‘The Next Avengers’. Maybe you can join them.” Clint offered. “Meet some people your own age and it's mostly kids of the Avengers.”

“I don’t know, the names a bit lame. Maybe I can just stick with you for a while. I think learning field work solo and from you might be best. Even if you are a human disaster.” Francis told him. “Maybe one day, but I don’t think I am ready for a team.”

“At least come meet them. They’re having an end of the summer party and they invited us. Besides, you could use some sun.” 

“Fine, I don’t know why you want me to meet them, I have friends at school you know.” He told his dad as they finished the dishes. “I have Mara. If anything, we can just be a badass duo like you and Aunt Nat.”

“I’m not sure I would be okay with that. You two cause enough trouble at school without adding more time together on missions.” Clint said wearily. “I’ve been to the school 5 times this semester alone because..”

“People are jerks.” Francis said. “And they needed to be put in their place because messing with people they feel are inferior is fucking ridiculous.”

“Francis…”

“Sorry, sorry, I know. Watch my mouth.” Francis immediately responded. “I just hate bullies, and the fact that they have targeted Mara just makes me angry because she could take them out like that.” He snapped his fingers. “And she doesn’t. So, I take care of it in other ways. Aunt Nat thinks it's funny.”

“I’m sure she finds it hilarious that you are giving me a run for my money.” Clint laughed before they heard a knock. The two Bartons turned toward the front door with a look of confusion on their face. They weren't expecting anybody at the house. “Did you invite anyone?”

“Nope, and it better not be mom.” Francis said more to himself than to his dad. Clint put down the dish he held and quickly dried his hands before making his way to the door. “Dad..”

“It’s better if it's me who gets the door if it is your mom. Just wait there, Francis.” He said as he reached the door and took a deep breath. Francis remained in his spots, waiting for the moment the yelling started, but it never came. With his eyes shut, he continued to wait before he felt a poke in his side.

“Why are you standing there so tense, Flit?” a female voice questioned in a thick Russian accent. He turned around to see his best friend with a smile on her face. “It’s your birthday? You didn’t tell me.” Mara Romanoff said accusingly as she punched him in the arm. Francis quickly rubbed the spot before he was being pulled into the living room where Natasha stood, speaking quietly to Clint with a scowl on her face. 

“I just don’t understand why she..” Natasha stopped as the two teens walked into the room and her arms dropped, her face softened. “Francis, Happy birthday.”

“Thanks Aunt Nat.” Francis responded with a smile. “Don’t dwell on my mom too much. I’m used to it. You being here is much better anyway.” he grinned, and the redhead pulled the boy into her arms for a hug. “We’re going out back for a bit.” he said as they pulled away. “Give you and dad some alone time.” he told them with a wink.

“Get out of here, brat.” She said, giving him a light shove as he started laughing. Clint just shook his head at the interaction, used to his son's antics. “Behave, both of you, and do not hurt yourselves. The last thing we need is an emergency room visit on your birthday.”

“It wouldn’t be the first.” Clint said, and Francis’ grinned. “So stay out of the trees, and off the roof, and anything that you can fall out of. Do not take the car anywhere because if you get arrested I will leave you there.” Natasha rolled her eyes as Clint finished his speech. “What! I will!”

“Yes, and we all believe you. Both of you behave. No trouble.”

“I will keep him out of trouble.” Mara said with a grin.

“I’m sure you are constantly encouraging him.” Natasha replied to her daughter. 

“You have no proof.”

The two hurried out the door, leaving the adults standing in the living room. “Are you regretting their friendship as much as I am? Because I’m sure they’ve been brought back by the cops five times since they met.” Clint said. “A heads up that you were coming over would have been nice. We thought you were Bobbi.”

“I’ll remember that for next time. I assumed that she wouldn’t show again and knew that Mara would be good company for him.” Natasha responded as she sat down. “They will be the death of us, though. Those two. I never imagined I would be up at the school as much as I have been, James isn’t this much trouble.”

“That’s because he’s half Steve.” Clint laughed.


End file.
